


in love with the shape of you

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, rewriting of the sochi gpf banquet, victor isn't a skating god and yuuri doesn't skate either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "A quiet night out with the guys, drinking," Chris had said."You need to relax, what's the harm?" Chris had said."We all miss you," Chris had said.And then Victor ends up sleeping with the most incredible man he'd ever met and it doesn't matter what Chris had said becausehe was rightand Victor was honestly glad for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as you probably guessed from the title, this fic is heavily inspired by ed sheeran's shape of you, but if you can pls listen to [sam tsui's cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ddSOwSIdNU) of it bc this is what took my breath away and literally made me wip out this fic in a single night, my one night stand u may call it //ugly laughs  
> anywho, this is basically a rewriting of the sochi banquet like it could've happened if they weren't skaters and yuuri had no idea who victor nikiforov was: just two strangers meeting at a bar and sizzling with attraction ;3c hope yall enjoy~

"A quiet night out with the guys, drinking," Chris had said.

"You need to relax, what's the harm?" Chris had said.

"We all miss you," Chris had said.

Victor snorted into his fifth drink.

The glasses around the otherwise empty table were the only indication that he didn't exactly come alone, but none of his so called friends was even there anymore. Georgi was out over at the bar, flirting loudly with one of the waitresses; Mila seemed to have disappeared into thin air and Victor had some good money on her doing unspeakable things with the barman who was, surprise surprise, nowhere in sight either; and Chris... oh, good, old Chris... was setting up a travel-size stripping pole in the middle of the bar, ignoring all the curious glances thrown his way by the other patrons.

It would've been funny– well, actually, _it was funny_. After all the convincing, after "Victor, we're coming to celebrate your birthday!", it was hilarious that Victor sat alone at their table. Surrounded by the unfinished drinks, which he took as a point of hounour to finish, _yes, all of them_ , he probably looked lonely, but he didn't necessarily mind. It wasn't the first time people bailed on his birthday celebrations, and frankly, who was Victor to deny Mila the shag of her life, or Georgi his next big love adventure?

Downing his own glass, he took Georgi's untouched drink and sipped on it. Loud laughter from the group by the door caught his attention for just a moment. They seemed to be celebrating as well, rounds of drinks and empty glasses quickly littering their table as well. Victor smiled to himself – it was nice knowing someone had a special occasion to celebrate on the very day he was born. He considered sending them all a complimentary drink, but... that would just be weird, wouldn't it?

He finished Georgi's drink, the happy buzz of alcohol making his body warm and lax. Blue eyes returned to watch Chris while he finished up both of Mila's cocktails. Sweetness on his tongue, Victor hummed.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Chris called to him. "Come dance with me!"

Victor grinned. "You sure you need me? Your partner looks far more capable."

He motioned to the pole with his chin, but obediently slid out of their booth, finishing another drink on the go. Chris' smile, all sultry intoxication, turned bright on him.

"Oh, there's enough of me for you both, don't you worry, Victor," he teased, running a hand over the smooth steel of the pole before he heaved himself up.

Chuckling to himself, Victor pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, then a second one, and soon his phone filled with many different pictures of Chris in various state of undress. And then, somewhere along the way, a dark haired man – one of the guys from the loud table, Victor's slow mind connected the dots – joined Chris, bending him at the waist while easily holding them both on the pole with strength that made Victor's mouth part.

The man supported Chris effortlessly, making the blond laugh with delight. Victor switched to video taking for a moment, through the lens of his phone ogling the chest of the stranger, which was visible through the opening in his unbuttoned shirt. The thighs in slim, black jeans were strong and thick, and the dark hair gleamed from the lights of the bar. Thin sheen of sweat covered the creamy skin, and suddenly, Victor was really, really thirsty.

Like charmed, Mila appeared at his elbow with a drink and Victor downed it greedily. Not even the sting of vodka going down his throat was enough to satiate his thirst, and without a word he took Mila's shot out of her hand, killing that in one go as well. It made her grin, but she said nothing – she only nudged him under the ribs playfully.

"You should go talk to him," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous," he told her, turning his eyes back onto the pole. The man was now holding Chris up with only one leg wrapped around the pole, their faces close enough for dark hair to brush along Chris' cheek. "They're getting along well."

"You know Chris is only playing," Mila pointed out. "He's smitten with that boyfriend of his. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving this one to you."

It made Victor bite his lip, but he didn't answer. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, because in that moment Chris' head turned to them. His eyes were glowing like gems, playful and happy, and–

An equally bright gaze of his partner pierced through Victor, making his knees weak. For a moment they just watched each other, static jumping at attention from across the distance, but nothing else happened as he held his breath in expectation.

Victor didn't know if he was relieved or upset, but before he could make his alcohol-clouded mind made up, the man slid off the pole, steps sure and graceful – if slightly off course because of his inebriation – and made his way straight towards Victor, who now stood rooted in place in shock. The earlier expectation reawakened and curled in his stomach like a small monster, clawing at his insides with flames of something Victor didn't ever remember feeling.

He knew attraction, he knew lust.

He knew curiosity, he knew interest.

He knew infatuation.

_But this_ , he thought just as the man came to a stop right before him, _I have no idea what this is_.

"Hi, Victor," the man said and Victor blinked. How– "So Chris tells me it's your birthday today. Happy birthday!"

The warmth in the tips of his ears had nothing to do with alcohol. Victor's tongue was tied in his mouth, suddenly shy and overwhelmed, which was so unlike him he felt his cheeks flush to match his ears.

"Now, what do you say?" The man stepped closer, his hand reaching out and resting on Victor's side, while he looked up at Victor through his lashes– he was _so much cuter_ up close. Victor swallowed harshly when the man pushed himself against him, leaning chest to chest, only the flimsy material of Victor's clothing standing between them. "Want to dance?"

Forgetting the words in any and all languages he knew, Victor opened and closed his mouth, which apparently was quite funny, because the other chuckled. He cocked his head to the side, his hair swiping off his forehead, and a small grin curled in the corner of his mouth – teasing, light, enticing.

"I'm Yuuri," he introduced himself.

Yuuri's hands were petting Victor's sides as if he was an animal with ruffled fur that he was trying to smooth. It was distracting, but welcome, and Victor found himself firmly under the man's charm – as if he wasn't before.

"So, what do you say?" Yuuri asked again, leaning back slightly to look into Victor's eyes.

Given the freedom to do so, Victor would've probably continued gaping at him, honestly. But Mila's sure hand pushed him on the back and in surprise, he stumbled forward, right into Yuuri. His hands landed on slim hips almost out of habit, but feeling the curves and bones under his fingers, Victor's mind blanked out completely. They were so close now he could feel the hot breath on his neck, which made all of his senses scream, but somehow Victor couldn't find it in himself to complain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and smiled down at him.

"Sure, why not," he said, regaining some of his balance at the blush and the happy grin that appeared on Yuuri's face.

Yuuri pulled him along with no hesitation, their hands finding the way to each other completely on their own and when they started dancing... it was magical. Yuuri lead them through the first song, his steps soft and fluid, but so easy to follow that Victor thought he was floating instead of actually dancing. His arm was secure around Yuuri's waist, right above his hips, one of which was pressed against Victor's own.

Yuuri's skin was hot even through the material of his shirt, even through his pants, and Victor would've bet his phone and favourite watch that his own skin was just as warm. An inner fire was set ablaze inside him, something unknown boiling in his veins, and when Yuuri moved the flames roared to life from the sparks set alight from every single touch.

Victor's hands, betraying his logical mind, or maybe following his traitorous heart, refused to let him go.

And Yuuri refused to give him as much as a chance to do it.

Every time the dance pulled them apart, Yuuri's hand found him: searching for purchase, catching in the material of Victor's shirt, hooking in the hoops of his pants, sneaking into his messy hair. Yuuri's brown eyes burned like fire-heated coals and Victor melted into them with no qualms, no questions.

He was so engrossed, he completely forgot about Chris, about the pole, about Mila and Georgi and his birthday; the whole bar stopped to matter. The only thing he could think of now was the man locked in his arms, swaying his hips against Victor's, twirling him around until his whole world was just a rush of colours and feelings – feelings of breathless wonder and awe.

They didn't even need the music.

Victor couldn't make out the sounds over the rush in his veins anyway. He fell back on Yuuri's lead and his own fluttering heartbeat to guide his steps. Because what did they need music for when they could make their own? Yuuri's vibrant laughter, so breathless and beautiful on the shell of Victor's ear; the sound of their footsteps, rhythmic and in tune; the perfect harmony of their breaths, loud only to their ears; no other music could compare to that.

Only when someone cleared their throat right next to them, did they realize that time was an actual thing that happened to good people and reluctantly – Victor could see it in the dark glint of Yuuri's eyes, which filled him with giddy happiness – they parted.

"We're closing in ten minutes," the barman said, awkwardly looking at where they were still joined at the hip.

Victor blinked. How much time did they spend dancing?

He looked around but the bar was almost empty. Only Yuuri's friends seemed to linger and none of Victor's apart from Chris, who was putting his travel-size pole back into the case. Before he could decide what to do, Victor felt a soft pull on his sleeve and looked down at Yuuri, who was eyeing him with open curiosity on his face.

"Want to meet me at the entrance in five?" Yuuri asked, and Victor couldn't imagine saying anything other than _Yes_.

Dazed by the brilliant smile Yuuri sent him, he made his was over to Chris, who greeted him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Having fun?" he teased, and Victor only nudged him with his elbow.

He couldn't stop the helpless grin from showing on his face. It made Chris laugh, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I assume you're taking him home?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Victor said, and at Chris' incredulous look, he shrugged. "I _really_ don't know. He's... he's nothing like the guys I've ever known. I have no idea what to expect."

"Mm," Chris nodded sagely. "Just remember about protection and you'll be all good."

Victor laughed openly at that. Arm in arm they left the bar and Victor immediately spotted Yuuri who was pushing his friends into a cab. His heart fluttered and the warm feeling in his stomach was back, sending pleasant shivers right down to his fingers which now that he was separated from Yuuri seemed to be a little numb and cold.

"Call me in the morning," Chris said, grinning. "I want to be the best man at your wedding."

Victor wanted to say _Oh my god, don't you think that's a little too early_ , but when Yuuri closed the cab door, turned around to find him staring and smiled, Victor said instead: "Will do."

Chris chortled at that, patted him on the shoulder and disappeared in the dark, swaying lightly and humming a wedding march under his breath. Victor followed him with his eyes and then he looked to Yuuri again, and the whole world seemed to stop.

Rooted in place, Victor stood watching, just watching, because his whole body suddenly decided he wasn't allowed to even breathe when Yuuri called for another cab. Yuuri opened the door and propped his elbows on it, looking at Victor with a smirk that curved up into his cheeks like an invitation straight to hell and Victor...

Victor was about to take it, gratefully. With a kiss to the devil's knuckles for letting him have this.

They fit into the backseat, pressed close even if there was enough space to sit apart comfortably. The warmth of Yuuri's body against his was dizzying, or maybe that was the alcohol talking, but somehow Victor doubted it. How could anyone ever think clearly with Yuuri around?

"Yours or mine?" Yuuri asked when the driver asked for the address.

Gaze drawn to Yuuri's lips as he spoke, Victor licked his own unthinkingly, before he gave the address without as much as a glance towards the front seats. All of him was attuned to Yuuri, enchanted like a snake which dances only for its fakir, and Yuuri seemed to know it. He leaned closer, and when Victor felt his breath on his lips, it was the end.

He closed the distance between them with one fluid lunge. Yuuri's lips tasted sweet, like the many cocktails he must have had before stealing Victor from the world, sweet and cold from all the gasps and stuttered breaths during the last few hours. The simple way Yuuri tilted his head to accommodate Victor, to take him in fully, made the warmth inside Victor burn into a sizzling heat that spread through his fingertips right into Yuuri's skin.

The initial desperation of the kiss was slowly edging away. Yuuri pulled back every time Victor was trying to rush and while it was frustrating, _maddening really, he wanted him so much_ , he let it be, kissing Yuuri in a more languid pace: slower, more thorough, until Yuuri's lips were bruised red and he sighed contentedly against Victor. He shifted close, so close he was almost sitting in Victor's lap now, but it didn't matter. Their kisses were hushed, barely lips and tongues meeting and parting, tentative touches like a careful greeting.

With his thumb, Victor turned Yuuri's face up, trailing a line of kisses from his lips, down his jaw and the side of his neck to the small spot behind his ear. The sigh was back, Yuuri's whole body sighing with him, while his fingers brushed through Victor's hair, encouraging him to go on. Victor happily obliged, scraping his teeth against the pale neck, and leaving rougher kisses along the column of Yuuri's throat. The red kiss marks gleamed with saliva in the dim streetlights they passed, the light playing on Yuuri's face and in his eyes, chasing shadows of lust along Victor's skin.

Finally, the cab stopped. Excitement like a rush in his veins made Victor giddy to open the door of his building. He dropped his keys when he tried the first time, and when Yuuri laughed against his shoulder he knew he was blushing deep, but when he dropped the keys for the second time, he couldn't help a groan. He bent down to pick them up right as a hand landed on his ass, warm and unexpected, but oh, so very welcome.

"Need some help?" Yuuri asked, while he palmed at the soft mound, turning Victor's mind into mush.

"I got this," Victor said, more to himself than to Yuuri. "I got this."

Yuuri's lips tracing shapes on his nape weren't helping much, and his hand – which was still kneading his ass – wasn't either. Third time's the charm, they say, and to Victor's relief he pushed the key into the keyhole before he swiftly opened the door for Yuuri. Once inside, Victor couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore and he pulled Yuuri around the waist, sucking into his lips with greediness and determination of a starving man.

Yuuri's laugher bubbled in his chest, Victor felt it vibrate through the clothes straight into his heart, setting everything atremble. They stumbled up the stairs, stopping for kisses, the short ones and the longer ones that made Yuuri moan into Victor's mouth and clutch at his shoulders helplessly.

The door to his flat was another trial, this one even harder than before, because Yuuri refused to give him a moment of peace – his arms were around him, mouth pressed to Victor's jaw and hips grinding against Victor's in a slow, teasing drag that Victor was completely enamoured with.

When the lock gave and the door swung open, Yuuri took a step back and tripped over the high threshold. Victor caught him, fully prepared for it, and smiled ruefully down into the surprised face.

"Okay there?"

Yuuri quickly recovered, grinning back. He traced a finger down the side of Victor's face, eyes full of silent admiration that made Victor's blood buzz. He didn't remember feeling this alive since... ever.

"Never better," Yuuri said.

It was only a second after that the pitter-patter of clawed feet reached their ears and Victor looked up. His smile softened when he spotted the dark ball of fur bounding their way from the couch. Yuuri followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Doggy!"

He was out of Victor's arms before Victor could blink. Amused, he watched Yuuri kneel before Makkachin and coo at him, nuzzling him with both hands and his face, which his furry friend took with an equal enthusiasm.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked, coming to a stop next to them.

"Of course not," Yuuri answered, smiling up at him.

His smile was different somehow, softer, much more down-to-earth, and Victor found himself liking it far more than any of the others he'd seen throughout the night. It was intimate, and true, and so, so beautiful.

"I'd never hope to take his place in your life, we've already agreed. Right, Mr. Handsome?"

Makka gave a soft bark to a bewildered Victor. Shaking his head with amusement, Victor stepped closer and Yuuri stood up, as if expecting what he wanted. Their lips met, a soft touch, one lacking the previous desperation and urgency. Victor's nose bumped into Yuuri's lightly, and he felt Yuuri's smile into the kiss, which made his heart flutter with adoration.

"Stay, Makkachin," he told the dog in the slightly raspy voice when they parted.

Leading Yuuri by the hand, warm palm against his, Victor took him to the bedroom. He turned on the nightstand lamp, leaving the room bathed in the dark. He expected Yuuri to look around, but when he turned Yuuri's gaze was trained on him and only him, drawn in as if everything else paled in comparison. Yuuri's hand rested on the side of Victor's face when he stepped closer, something soft and unhurried in his eyes. Victor wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to break whatever train of thought Yuuri was on, because just standing there and looking at him, he was so achingly beautiful that Victor was content simply looking back.

Yuuri's lips quirked, as if he knew what he was thinking.

Kiss-bruised lips found his, tenderly saying him hello. Arms sneaked around Victor's shoulders, chest pressed against his, heartbeat to heartbeat. Yuuri's movements were slow, light, almost reverent and Victor followed his lead, letting his hands rest on his waist and spread warmth over the small of his back, cradling him closer.

And then, as if a spell was broken, Yuuri's words set a roaring flame under Victor:

"I want you," he said in a low, needy voice right against the curve of Victor's mouth.

Head spinning, Victor's took a shaky breath. His hands trembled when they clenched on the material of Yuuri's shirt.

"Then have me," he simply replied. "Any way you want."

It seemed like his words were magic, because the last of Yuuri's restraints fell. He pushed Victor back until he hit the edge of the bed.  He collapsed on the mattress with Yuuri straddling his hips, but the weight was so welcome, Victor only pulled Yuuri's hips closer. Looking up at Yuuri who carelessly licked his lips, Victor couldn't believe his luck. This beautiful creature, this siren, picked him out of all the people in that bar and Victor was–

When Yuuri pushed back the hair that kept falling into his eyes all thoughts disappeared from Victor's head as his whole being focused on the pulsing arousal between his legs. Without waiting any longer, he pulled Yuuri down into a hungry kiss.

Victor's blood sang.

They melded together perfectly, and when his fingers dipped under the hem of Yuuri's shirt, they burned from the heat of Yuuri's skin. He wasted no time tearing the entire shirt off of Yuuri, like he wanted to do ever since he saw him on that pole. At the insistent tugging of Yuuri's hands, he quickly discarded his own right after, desperate to feel more of Yuuri. More, more, more...

In one fluid motion, Victor flipped them around, kissing Yuuri with even more passion than before. The brush of his skin when Yuuri arched against him was heavenly, making his head spin with need. The point where their hips connected, when Yuuri ground against him, sent sparks of white pleasure through his body. It was addictive, and Victor was certain he had never felt lust this strong.

And it was all because of the man spread out below him.

Yuuri's hands rubbed at his sides, hot and dexterous where his fingers sunk into the flesh to keep Victor still when he rubbed himself against his growing erection. Gasping, Yuuri lifted his back off the sheets, nails biting into Victor's shoulders as he shivered against him delightfully. It made Victor give a shallow whine right into Yuuri's bare collarbone. He sucked onto the unblemished skin there, keenly aware of the aborted moan from above.

"Let me hear you," he begged, desperate for the noises Yuuri tried to muffle.

Hands tugging on his hair guided him up to Yuuri's greedy lips. Their tongues rolled together: filthy, heated, and sloppy. Through the dark lashes and heavy eyelids, Victor caught a glimpse of open desire in Yuuri's eyes and in his lazy mind he couldn't remember a sight more enrapturing. His whole being trembled at the thought that _he_ was the reason for that look.

His fingers fumbled when he was opening the belt that kept Yuuri's pants in place. And then he fumbled again with the buttons, because apparently Yuuri couldn't be bothered with jeans which had such a helpful twenty-first century contraption like _a zipper_ –

Yuuri's laughter made Victor's ears sting red for the second time that night, but it was a beautiful laugh and Victor lost himself in it, laughing as well. Yuuri's hands joined his to help with the buttons, and they both fumbled over it for a moment, giggling like teenagers. Victor's his heart swell inside his chest, almost painfully full with happiness.

His tender moment was over just as fast, because Yuuri didn't wait for him to actually pull off the pants – he went on to unzip Victor's own, just _by chance_ rubbing the heel of his palm into the bulge in Victor's jeans.

Not that he was complaining.

Oh, no.

_Definitely not complaining._

And when Yuuri's hands slipped inside his jeans, grabbing his ass hard and pulling him forward while he simultaneously rubbed himself against him, Victor couldn't hold back anymore.

He ground his hips down on Yuuri's, hard, fast, desperate. Yuuri's raspy moans were like music fuelling his movements. Frankly, Victor would've been okay with coming this way. They had the whole night to do this, but looking down into Yuuri's flushed face, his shining eyes and parted mouth, somehow Victor wanted it to last, to draw it out, to drown Yuuri in pleasure until he was teary-eyed and only coherent enough to chant his name like Victor himself had been doing in his mind since he'd learned it...

He slowed down with real effort, ignoring Yuuri's small whimper of disappointment. He treated him with a kiss, and another, and one more to make sure it was okay.

It was.

It was more than okay.

Yuuri bit him on the jaw playfully and Victor chuckled.

His hands returned down, pulling down Yuuri's pants and boxers in one go. Yuuri pushed down Victor's jeans to return the favour and a moment later, he was kneeling over Yuuri completely naked.

Running a hand over a bare, strong thigh, Victor couldn't help a small groan. Those thighs, the same ones that so effortlessly kept Yuuri up on the pole before, were now right there, within his reach, and Victor imagined what it would feel like to–

Breath rugged, he dived down to find out.

Leaving a fleeting kiss on Yuuri's lips, he kissed a trail down his chest, down his stomach, until his chin tingled with the coarse hair of Yuuri's groin. Excitement pulsing in his veins, Victor nuzzled his nose on Yuuri's inner thigh. The strong, musky smell hit him and he almost moaned at the pulse of heat making his dick twitch.

Without much waiting, he took Yuuri's dick in his hand and glanced up to find bright eyes staring down at him. Smirking, Victor pressed a kiss against the head. Yuuri's choked gasp was reward enough. Leaving wet, sloppy kisses across the shaft Victor familiarized himself with the thick girth in his hand. It wasn't long, but it had volume. He shivered just imagining Yuuri's dick stretching him out deliciously while he fucked into him with abandon... The aching arousal between his legs told him just how badly he wanted it.

Breathing through his nose, Victor half-closed his eyes. Rolling his tongue out, he mapped out the shape of each vein on the dick's length, each wrinkle on the foreskin, and then, finally, when the shaft hardened enough under his touch, he wrapped his mouth around the pink head. The taste alone made him moan again, and an answering moan from above told him just how good it must have felt.  

Encouraged, Victor sucked on Yuuri's dick greedily and slowly moved it further up his tongue until his mouth was full, until his lips couldn't wrap around it, until the head hit the back of his throat, choking him in a delicious torture he couldn't get enough of. Bobbing his head up and down on the length, he twirled his tongue around the head, flicking the foreskin off, while his hand worked on the base to bring Yuuri's dick to full attention.

And, just as Victor suspected, Yuuri's thighs – those thick, gorgeous, strong thighs – tightened around his head. Heated skin pressed to Victor's ears on both sides, a light pressure now, but Victor had no doubt that if Yuuri wanted, he would've been able to snap his neck. The danger thrilled him, a shiver passing down his spine made Victor's hips buckle against the mattress and he moaned, the vibrations in his throat bringing Yuuri's desperate hands to his hair.

Fingers caught between silver strands and Yuuri pulled and stroked his head, praising and guiding him wordlessly, and Victor was more than happy to oblige. When Yuuri's hips started twitching up, arching into his mouth with true need, Victor pulled himself off.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, before crawling up to leave a kiss at Yuuri's temple. He reached into the bedside drawer with one hand to pull out the lube. When he was done, Yuuri pulled him down into a real kiss, his tongue wrapping around Victor's to greedily taste himself in his mouth. Victor groaned in approval, deepening the kiss until Yuuri was gasping into him.

He made a quick work of the bottle of lube, squirting some on his palm and rubbing it between his hands to warm it up, before he slipped his hand back between Yuuri's thighs. A quick glance at Yuuri's face made him stop with a finger only centimetres away from Yuuri's entrance.

"If you want to stop, it's alright," Victor said. He would be disappointed, yes, but he never ever wanted to do something the other person didn't consent to. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"Would you...?" Yuuri asked, hoarsely. He cleared his throat and asked again. "Would you stop now if I asked?"

"Of course," Victor frowned, but the way Yuuri immediately smiled at him made the frown ease off his face.

"Then I'm sure I want this," Yuuri decided, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Victor's chin.

"Are you _really_ sure?" Victor asked, once again.

And when Yuuri nodded, he pushed his finger inside him.

Yuuri squirmed, Yuuri shifted, Yuuri clung to Victor's shoulders.

It was interesting, in that completely non-sexual, curious way, that Victor found himself studying him: every twitch of Yuuri's hips, every gasp, every subtle clench of his muscles. Victor wanted to know it all. He wanted to know Yuuri's body like he knew his own, _better_ than he knew his own, and as he stretched him open he watched, and observed, and filed every piece of information for the future – because he hoped for one, truly.

With three fingers in, Yuuri was flushed and panting, and moaning when Victor curled the tips against his hot insides. His eyes were glazed and lips wet and parted, a picture of erotic height that Victor drunk in greedily while his aching dick twitched against his thigh in anticipation. Thrusting his fingers in a few times more and marvelling at how easily Yuuri swallowed them, Victor leaned in to steal a kiss. Yuuri's arms were already waiting for him and when Victor pressed their lips together, Yuuri moaned into him: a greedy, needy sound that sent a shiver of urgency down Victor's spine.

Unwilling to waste any more time, he pulled out his fingers, kissing away Yuuri's whimper of loss. Shifting back to roll on a condom, Victor took a deep breath over the wild beating of his heart. The pull was irresistible though, and he found himself leaning back to press his forehead against Yuuri's while he positioned himself right at his entrance.

Brown eyes looked into his: hazy with desire, clouded, but so open and trusting that Victor had difficulty swallowing. Yuuri's hand found purchase on the side of Victor's neck, his fingers playing with the fine hair on his nape in a casual, yet soothing gesture that made Victor smile down at the incredible man he was about to have sex with.

"I'm one lucky guy," he mumbled.

"You are," Yuuri easily agreed, making Victor laugh breathlessly. "I'm far luckier, though."

Victor shook his head helplessly, kissing him again because he didn't want to sound like a petulant child when he argued that there was no possible way Yuuri could understand how amazing he was. With lips still locked with Yuuri's, he carefully pushed inside him.

Yuuri broke away with a shaky breath. The hand on Victor's neck trembled slightly. Tears gathered in the corners of Yuuri's eyes and Victor, with a heavy heart, reached a hand to wipe them away.

Yuuri was tight around him, tight and so, so warm it was hard to focus on anything else, but seeing his tears grounded him. Halfway inside, he stopped and stilled, letting Yuuri come back to himself and pressing small kisses all over his face.

Finally, Yuuri smiled up at him.

"It's okay, you can move now," he said.

Instead of that, Victor sealed their lips together in a slow kiss, building up Yuuri's pleasure which was lost in the previous pain. Yuuri seemed to understand his intentions because he melted against him gratefully.

Victor kissed him thoroughly, made sure the glazed look was back on his face, before he dipped his head lower to press his tongue against Yuuri's pulse point. He sucked on the sensitive skin right below his jaw, which made Yuuri arch his neck to give him better access, and with his teeth scraping across Yuuri's jugular, Victor moved.

Yuuri's moan was a little pained, but Victor peppered his neck with kisses. He moved his hips carefully, in shallow, slow thrusts. It was hard to stay in control where all he wanted was to get lost in Yuuri's tight warmth. But more than that, Victor wanted to bring pleasure to Yuuri, to repay him for the new, intense feelings he'd awoken within him, and that was worth any pain, any time he had to hold back, anything Yuuri wanted.

Yuuri's body was slowly adapting to his full length and thrust by thrust Victor was swallowed deeper, until he could fully sheath himself inside. The heat that was until now only crawling under Victor's skin was now seeping through his pores and setting him on fire with arousal. When Yuuri lifted himself up from the sheets and bit into the side of Victor's neck, he startled, but the spike in pleasure that followed made him lose his pace for a moment. Victor groaned, supporting Yuuri with one hand and thrusting into him with renewed purpose.

Just like when they danced, Victor's whole world narrowed down to only this – Yuuri inside his arms, moaning, moving against him, pressing kisses and bites into the skin of his shoulder. Sweat slicked skin glided against sweat slicked skin, the scent of musk heavy in the ear. Yuuri's thighs locked around Victor's hips, strong and heavy, urging him on, and with their added weight Victor was close to losing his mind.

"Yuuri," he moaned, thrusting into the heavenly soft, hot insides.

"Victor," Yuuri moaned back into his neck, his nails biting into the skin on Victor's back as he clung to him and moved his hips along with Victor's.

"Yuuri," Victor groaned again, his hands slipping on the sweaty hips.

"Victor," Yuuri replied, taking over the pace and going faster, harder, begging Victor to comply.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri..." Victor repeated like a mantra.

Yuuri's only answer was a moan, and a groan, and a sob that shook Victor's whole being to the core as he drove his hips against Yuuri. He reached down a hand to where Yuuri's dick was bouncing between their stomachs, leaking precum that smeared all over them. When Victor moved his hand on the shaft, Yuuri's whole body arched against him, exposing his throat in a way that Victor couldn't pass up on.

He leaned in and sucked greedily on the already marred with hickeys flesh. In the moment his thumb rubbed against the slit on the head of Yuuri's dick, and he thrust into Yuuri at a more compact angle, Yuuri stiffened and the tension that was coiling inside his body for a while now burst. Yuuri came with a sharp gasp, louder than any other sound he could've made. His body clammed up on Victor, spasms of the muscles making him groan and fucked harder into him, just as his hand milked every drop of cum out of Yuuri's dick until it lay limp in Victor's hand.

For just a moment Yuuri was gone in the height of pleasure, but when Victor continued to thrust inside him, almost over the edge himself, Yuuri lifted a hand to his face. His thumb rested on Victor's lips. Not even thinking about it, Victor sucked on the finger, moaning around it when Yuuri clenched on his dick unexpectedly in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Yuuri pulled him down into a kiss, but before they could do it, Victor's hips stuttered, the movement sending him over the edge of orgasm and he tumbled from it with his lips hovering over Yuuri's and a startled gasp that Yuuri answered with an approving moan.

Spent, Victor pulled out, but not before claiming Yuuri's lips in a kiss that made Yurui hum sweetly and wrap his arms around him. Backing away just enough to discard the condom and clean up the cleanable mess on their bodies with his shirt, he promptly collapsed next to Yuuri.

He kissed his shoulder, too tired to reach higher. Yuuri smiled and shifted down to curl against his chest and Victor opened his arms to let him nestle against him fully. His heart was still beating harshly in his chest and he was fairly certain Yuuri could feel it, but the pressing thump of Yuuri's own heart against Victor's ribs made it all insignificant.

Before long, they were both asleep while the clock on the nightstand ticked into early morning hours.

 

* * *

 

Victor woke up slowly.

First returned his hearing: the shower was running. Then, returned his thinking: why was his shower running? And finally returned his eyesight: it was a little after eleven.

His head hurt. His back stung for some reason, pin prickles of pain that made thinking that much easier. In seconds he remembered last night – the stranger, dancing, the cab ride, the sex. His eyes found the body shaped tangle of sheets on his usually unused end of the bed and Victor touched the place with a shaky, reverent hand.

The warmth still lingered on the mattress.

It was real.

The scent of sex and alcohol was hanging in the air, mixed with something else, something unforgettable, something that made Victor's heart stutter with hope and joy.

He was so consumed by reliving the memories of last night that he didn't hear the shower turn off. He startled slightly when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Yuuri, _Yuuri_ , stepped through, faltering when he noticed Victor was awake and looking straight at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

"Um... hi?" he offered, his smile a little shaky and Victor's heart fell. _Could he_ –

"Do you regret what happened?" Victor asked quickly.

He didn't want to hear a yes. He didn't want to hear "This was just a one night stand, Victor." He couldn't bear to hear "I don't want to see you again."

With his tongue lying dry and sour in his mouth as he waited for Yuuri's answer.

"I don't regret it," Yuuri said quietly. "Do you?" And when Victor didn't answer immediately, Yuuri rushed on: "I– It was the best night of my life." He smiled again. This shy, hesitant smile, so different from the confident ones Victor remembered from yesterday, but no less beautiful. "But if you don't–"

"No," Victor cut him off. Yuuri's face fell a little and Victor wanted to kick himself for being so insensitive. "I meant, I think so, too. Last night was... It was like I was alive for the first time again."

The relief in Yuuri's smile was breathtaking, and Victor was honestly glad to give his over with no questions asked. Heart beating wildly in his chest and echoing the pounding in his head, he crawled over to the edge of the bed, mindless of his state of undress.

"I don't have much in the fridge, but–" he started, hurried, as if afraid the words will be gone before he speaks them. "–do you want to get breakfast? Together?"

Yuuri's face reddened, a blush reaching deep into his peppered with hickeys and bites neck and Victor indulged in a single wild thought " _I put them there. Me. Wow_." before he focused on the thing he wanted most now – Yuuri's answer. Yuuri's favourable answer.

"I–" Yuuri started, then stopped. He looked at Victor for a moment, before nodding with a small, stunningly bashful smile. "Breakfast sounds lovely."

Victor's heart did a backflip. The joy was buzzing in his veins, so overwhelming that he himself jumped off the bed with a squeal and hugged a surprised, and equally as embarrassed Yuuri.

"Maybe let's get dressed first," Yuuri said, looking down. Victor did so, too.

"Yes, right," he nodded, not embarrassed at all at the obvious display of his body.

Yuuri was smiling, and Victor was grinning, and then he laughed and kissed Yuuri on the cheek before throwing his wardrobe door wide open.

Somehow he had a feeling it was going to be a very good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this song so pls just check it out if u still haven't: [shape of you (ed sheeran) - sam tsui's looping cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ddSOwSIdNU)


End file.
